QDs, also known as semiconductor nanocrystals, are a new type of fluorescent nanomaterials. Compared with conventional organic fluorescent dyes, QDs have many advantages such as wider excitation spectra, narrower and symmetric emission spectra, and higher fluorescent intensity. These advantages of QDs have attracted very important application in the display field. However, in the practical application, the emission efficiency of QDs, especially blue-emitting QDs, is quite low.